The King Of Heroes
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: God did not want to leave the world in discord upon his death, to prevent this he brought one of his greatest children to heaven and name him as his heir. Now as he fades from the world his son will rise and keep the peace by any means necessary, for he is the King of Heroes and everyone beneath him are mongrels.
1. Good God Yall

**The King of Heroes**

_I do not own the rights to any of the materials that are used in this fanfic. How I wish thee._

The sun was beaming down upon the city of Uruk and a certain blonde King was relaxing on the terrace of his great palace. The handsome blonde with the features of a aristocrat, were leaning horizontally on the soft plush sofa as a servant lifted a grape into his mouth. He gazes at the woman not feeling temptation in the slightest at the woman exposed chest "Aya."

Aya the servant smiles wonderously as the King spoke her name, the thought of the great king remembering such a insignificant woman like her has swell her heart with joy "Your grace?"

The King stares at the woman soft features, He remembers not to long ago that he had oppressed his people with his arrogance and cruelty. The way he had forced them into labor, he took whatever he wanted because of his self importance.

'Enkidu my friend, I miss you.' The thoughts of the first man who was able to equal him brought a sad smile to his face; the man had changed his life and morals for the better.

Gilgamesh reaches over the table before halting; He felt an unusual presence lingering behind him. He continues his action grasping his chalice draining the ruby red liquid before handing it over to his servant "Can you refill my chalice?" The servant bows and went to do as he asks. The King waited a minute before frowning "I do not like being spied upon, make your presence known or go away." His voice hardens into steel as the words flowed from his lips.

A soft chuckle drew Gilgamesh eyes to the chair beside him, as a blonde man seated himself comfortably adjacent to him. Gilgamesh silently appraised the man, his pure white robes exuded a overwhemingly holy aura enough to even burn him and he was half divine himself. The man golden locks were tied into a braid that fell to his back and his eyes were a bright blue filled with mirth and a gentle kindness.

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes in annoyance, he may have dropped his hate for gods but that didn't mean he wants them around him "You're a new one. What are you a god of?"

"I go by many names,but you may call me Adonai." The man chuckles in amusement at the man lack of respect but he weren't surprised, his brothers and sister had made the man life quite difficult definitely that child Ishtar "But I am one of the oldest I just usually stay away from the affairs of mortals unlike others." He deliberately made a jab at his kin.

Gilgamesh lips quirks upwards slightly "if that is the case Adonai, than why do you bother me?" The steel in his voice softens at the man. He could tell the man were more humble than the rest.

"Your grace." The servant announce her presence as she step onto the terrace, his chalice and a jug of wine in hand "I did not know you had company. She stumbles over herself bowing to the king and his companion.

Gilgamesh smirk at the man sitting across from him "Don't worry Aya, it was quite sudden please retrieve another glass from the table." The woman hurried placing the items down on the small table in front of them before scampering back into his room grabbing another glass for his guest. The woman filled both the chalice and glass "Your grace." She bowed to Gilgamesh and turns to the newcomer "My lord." She bowed yet again.

God smiles warmly at the young woman, Aya is a kind soul and someone who will be given a good future. She will have several kids to a honorable minor lord who falls in love with her and will give her everything that she desires even though she won't need him too after Gilgamesh dies. He could see her entire life with a simple glimpse, he had the sight of creation and the gift of creation any human on this planet even gilgamesh himself, he can see how it will play out and their offsprings and when their line will end.

'So Issei Hyoudo is one of her descendants.' He ponders to himself but willed his lips to move "Thank you child." She beams at the young lord.

Gilgamesh is a astute and observant man, He seen the eyes of the man glaze over ever so slightly once Aya step into view. He knew it wasn't lust like many other men and gods would give the human woman. She was a sight to behold even to him with her shiny healthy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and hour glass figure. The woman breast were quite large and he admittedly felt tempted to take the woman to bed, hell years ago he would have without a second thought but he would be better than that man. While some in his kingdom still fear him for his past cruelty, Aya did not. She willingly step into his service whiles others hesistated, fearing that he did not really change. Gilgamesh did not have many friends hell his only friend was a being created by the gods sent to kill him. The woman before him worm her way into his graces, intentionally or not he did not care but he will see to it that once he died the woman will forever be taken care of, his way of repaying the woman that take care of him every day.

"Aya you may relax for the rest of the day come to me on the rise of the next sun." Aya smiles beautifully before bowing to both men and leaving the terrace.

Gilgamesh brought his golden chalice to lips "She is a wonderful woman." He thought to himself "The most protected woman in the palace even more so than me." He chuckles at the affection he held towards the woman "but yet even with my favoritism, she does not step above her station to the other servants even though if she did." He ponders out loud "I wouldn't do anything to stop it." He wasn't a perfect man. He knew this even though he strives to be a just ruler to his people but he knew he would always hold those close to him above anyone else.

"Why do you not keep her for your self?" Adonai already knew the answer but he wanted the man to speak the words himself and to be free and open with him. He has seen how the man have grown and developed and how he still very much has his faults. The man still has his arrogance to beings lower than him, he was raised on the belief of being something greater not totally human but not fully a god, a demi-god, half human and half god created to bridge the two worlds but have strayed from that path and in doing so fought many battles against mankind and divine alike so quite frankly he does have the right to being so arrogant but one day that could lead to his downfall.

Gilgamesh swirls his wine around his chalice, He ponder that question many times but he crushed the temptation with a iron fist "Aya is not mine to have, I do not marry her because any offspring of mine will be sought after by the gods. I do not wish that misery on even my worse enemies. I won't be able to protect my offspring from the divine beings, either sent to destroy them or use them, either way it will be to slight me in the end."

God smiles in sadness knowing the man was indeed right, his brothers and sisters were wraithful things when they feel slighted Ishtar herself tried to destroy the man kingdom just cause he refused to marry her knowing she's not the faithful kind of woman.

The blonde heroe shook his head clearing the thoughts of Aya away "we have strayed from the main topic long enough, tell me Adonai why do you grace me with your presence?"

God nods his head draining the last of the red substance "You will die two years from this day."

Gilgamesh eyes blink in astonishment; He already knew he wasn't long for this world. He could feel his power waning each day but to be told so bluntly was "That's just rude." He didn't mean to speak the words out loud but the surprise from the man forwardness and exact day of his death, knock him off balance and a frown fix on his handsome face "very rude." no one likes knowning when they are going to die it completely unsettles them and he was no different. He could use the herb of immortality but he accepted his human nature and refuses to run away from death.

God couldn't help but to chuckle at the man childishness, but decided to continue on "Thousands of years from now I will no longer be able to guide my people and I will eventually fall. I need a heir, I have children who are powerful." His thought of Michael and Gabriel "but does not have the mind to lead, to rule." He gesture towards Uruk." Your kingdom has thrived since your return from your adventures and the people are fairing well…their happy, I want to bring you in as my heir not simply a angel but I'm entrusting part of me into you, it will significantly weaken me but I will still have enough power to do what I need to do to keep the universe safe."

Gilgamesh eyes the man with curiousity "It has taken a long time for me to accept my humanity and your telling me to throw it away for godliness?"

The blues eyes of god twinkle in amusement "No you will still past onto the after life. I will simply carry your soul to my domain and with my power recreate you; you will still have your abilities as the first hero with the added plus of mine." God open his hand and a seed grew into existence and from that seed sprouted a apple "to create freely at your will, like how I created my children you can create your own."

The blonde king eyes lit with intrigue at the ability "what are the limits?"

Adonai place the apple in the king hands "You can't create other gods; there are many things that walk this planet that I did not create that existed before me or the spawn of another god. I admit you would have been one of them if your father wasn't a human, if you accept I wish for you to be the ensurer of peace and to destroy…" The mirth in the kind man eyes drain and nothing but a frosty blue remain "those who attempt to disturb the peace of Heaven and earth."

Gilgamesh bit his lip in thought, He understand the man was leaving out many details and the weight and responsibility that accepting would be place upon him, He knew shying away from heavy burdens was not a trait of his but to go asking for it was another thing entirely.

"Gilgamesh my child." Adonai spoke softly drawing the king attention to him" I have seen both outcomes of your decision. I naturally wouldn't place this burden on anyone but I see a different light in you, a path of greatness you would walk if you did so and the love that you will find for yourself if you do accept, you have two years to think it over my child." Adonai turns away from the man and a smile shaped his lips. He knew the man has already made his decision once he stated his possibility of finding love. He had no equals and the prospect of finding love have him intrigue. The King of Heroes stood on a pillar and like many that left him alone and like all humans; the thought of being alone is unbearable.

* * *

Thousands of Years Later

"Damn you god." He twitches at a pain in his head "I can't even curse myself anymore." The King of Heroes sighed as he overlooked heaven from his terrace, a small smile grace his lips as this was a similar setting that Adonai has come to him, the bright white and golden city was blissful and the people ran back in forth continuing their daily lives. He had his angels carry the souls of the good to his realm to repopulate their numbers, just like adonai did with him. He did onto others who deserve it but unlike Adonai he didn't have control over the sight and didn't see every decision a man or woman will make, he got glimpses but can't never full discern them but he did know how to use creation to the fullest and did it quite a few times.

"God." A soft voice broke the King of Heaven from his thoughts, his trusted general step beside him and look over the pearly city. The Archangel Michael is a different kind of Angel altogether unlike his brothers or sisters he didn't hold any prejudice to the Fallen or devils. He always held a polite and compassionate manner to everyone even sometimes to his enemies but despite that compassion there is a merciless and ruthlessness behind those kind eyes, sort of like Adonai. The man blonde hair fell around his heart shape face and his green eyes held a saddening shape to him despite the man being happy.

"If you have to address me with authority, let it be your Grace or My lord. I do not wish to hold Adonai title." The archangel chuckles in amusement at god's heir, the man held a certain respect for his father but held a general dislike for other gods "Lucifer has began rallying his forces, news of God death has reach the devils and many angels has begun to abandon heaven because they question your right to rule."

Gilgamesh shook his head in disgust "That fool Lucifer who does he rally against?"

Michael frowns "They rally against a coalition of Devils from the 72 Pillars, I believe a Sirzech Gremory and a Serafall Leviathan."

"Show me." Michael didn't hesistated and led the King of Heroes into the war room. Gabriel smiles brightly at her brother and Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes brow rises as Gabriel stood taking her feet out of the divine pool. The woman had long shapely legs, unlike her brother the woman held her hair in a curly fashion and she held a voluptous figure, the woman large breast held back by her white robes 'I really need to bring the toga back into style.' He thought to himself and he couldn't help but shake his head once he seen the innocent and naïve look the on woman face.

He groans inwardly 'I can't be lusting after my subordinates.' He swipe his hand over the small pool and watch as the world was shown to him "Show me Lucifer." He spoke into the water as he flows his energy into the pool. The water ripples, only to steady on the sight of a field. The underworld dark and foreboding like the mongrols that resided there.

"Who gave this filth permission to break my peace?" He spoke to no one and did not expect a answer to his rhetorical question.

"Your grace, I assume with the lost of God that he figures can. He can subdue heaven and with so many angels falling that we're in a weaken state. "The anti faction led by Sirzechs is against another war with heaven."

"Than I shall teach this cur how to behave." Gilgamesh crosses his arms as he continues to stare down at the field.

* * *

Sirzech groans in annoyance as he intecepted Lucifers fist, but the power behind it sent him skidding through the dirt kicking up dust. He glance at his friend Serafall who dash from behind him, she leap into the air and brought her fist crashing down. He groan again as Lucifer had the sense to dodge it instead of catching the strike knowing the other super devil would have frozen the man upon impact.

Lucifer retatliate as black flames snake from his hands, the flames wrapped around Serafall before swinging her around in a circle and having her crash into the ground. The scream of the woman alert Sirzech and he charges back into the fray, his hands and legs lashing out in a series of punches and kicks drawing the man attention away from his ally, he scowl as the man dodge underneath his kick and return back up with a powerful uppercut knocking sirzech into the air, the devil twisted in the air rubbing his jaw before holding out his hand drawing in the energy of destruction. He tossed it forward like fastball and Lucifer laughs as a wall of flames erupted around him nullifying the attack.

Serafall leap beside Sirzech "Sirzech he's much stronger than we thought, without Ajuka we won't be able to take him…Hell even Grayfia would be helpful right now." The woman pink eyes look around as the devils that had follow them continue to fight on despite the lost of ground "His attack was too sudden."

Sirzech frowns as a drop of sweat fell down his forehead "We keep fighting, if we retreat now no one else will rally to our cause."

Serafall nods determination "we'll make them bleed for every inch they gain." The hardness in the woman voice made him shiver in fright.

Sirzech couldn't but grin as they both settle into a fighting stance.

A deep chuckle echoes across the battlefield startling the opposing forces. Serafall and Sirzech look around them curiously thinking Lucifer had reinforcements only to the see the man just as confuse as they are.

"Lucifer" The very sky grew bright and began swirling in holy energy "You need to learn your place in this world cur." The Holy Aura brought many of the devils to their knees, the bodies softly sizzling as if they were in a fryer even from the great distance of being in the sky. The only standing devils were above the class of Super.

Lucifer stares at the sky in utter hatred "Michael?" He asks but something were telling him it weren't the archangel, the man power wouldn't be affecting him this way.

"Heavens no." Lucifer could feel the smirk of amusement shining down upon and it made his blood boil even more in hatred "I am the King of heroes."

The holy energy swirls and gradually grew smaller in size, no longer frying the devils beneath it " Lucifer you have stepped out of line and now I have to punish you mongrel. Let this be a lesson to all those who wish to disturb the Lords peace." A silvery blade slowly push forward from the energy like it was a doorway to heaven itself "Look upon my Gate of Babylon." Lucifer eyes widen as the aura that swathe off the blade was enormous "Now be **Smite** you cur."The Blade shot downward from the heavens.

Serafall eyes widen before she leap forward covering Sirzech as she release her energy creating a thick ice barrier around them. The two super devils waited a few painful seconds as the world around them erupted in a tsunami of Holy fire. The screams of the devils frighten Serafall even more so as she continue to push her energy into the barrier, the ice around her melting even as she supplied more energy to the shield.

Sirzech eyes widen in horror that attack had more than enough energy to kill Lucifer and that meant everything around him as well including he and Serafall. The flames died down after a minute and Serafall hesistantly dropped the barrier. The two super devils stood as they gaze upon the charred land of the battlefield, nothing remained but the skeletons of their comrades and enemies alike, the two devils dropped to their knees in defeat but yet a sudden feeling of relief fell over them.

Crystal tears began to fall from Serafall eyes, gently down her cheeks and she began laughing hysterically at the sudden rush of emotions "What the fuck was that?"She continue to laugh and cry at the same time before latching onto Sirzech who simply sighed not even sure how he was going to explain this to parents let alone anyone else.

* * *

"That was quite harsh your grace." Michael eyes gazes at his King and friend Gilgamesh "Many of them were fighting against Lucifer."

Gilgamesh sighs softly as he return Michael stare and felt Gabriel place a hand upon his shoulder. He turns towards the woman accepting her comfort "I respect Adonai but his only fault was letting these mongrels disobey his will, this will be a lesson for all to see, there is a new ruler in heaven. Heaven, earth and the underworld is my domain and I will not tolerate unecessary war either comply or be baptize in fire."

'I hope I didn't accidently destroy my future love with that attack.' A sweat drop form behind his head at the sudden thought " Gabriel and Michael Send word to the Fallen and Devils they will gather in the underworld and pledge they allegiance to me upon my arrival." The two archangels bow to him.

"Adonai trusted me…I will not stray and become that man again but I will be firm."

"For I am Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes."

-Author Note-

So I been binge watching the fate series and just started on grand order and came up with the idea of this (^-^)

Anyway Gilgamesh power of creation will come in the form of creating the Heroic Spirits for his personal use, Just like how God created the Angels and the humans in this story. Gilgamesh will have his own race of beings under his personal command. They will be like the Seraph but in this the Seraph are Michael own personal unit. Gilgamesh give his orders to Michael and it's pass down to the Seraph who commands they own units and sections of society. while the Heroic spirits will listen only to Gilgamesh and carry out his will directly. I don't know who the pairings will be tbh, I have a idea for Rias so she shall be in the small harem anyone else I'll figure out as I go along.

Any ideas and criticism is welcome! Until next time folks.


	2. Heroic Spirits

Gabriel silently kept pace with the King of Heaven, Sometime ago she was wary of the blonde Hero from the human realm. When her father left for the human world to run an errand only to return with a soul and created another angel, one with unknown intentions. She like many others thought her father had finally lost it, but she unlike many more didn't openly contest him about it, like her brother Azazel.

She didn't understand why her brother was so adamant about the changes, He was never the heir any way many of them thought that position would have gone to Michael considering he is the Archangel and strongest of them at least before Gilgamesh was created.

She ponders Azazel's actions for a long time as they had all watch their father spend more and more time with Gilgamesh, She notices before the rest that Father didn't treat Gilgamesh like the rest of them. He made sure never to show any favoritism among his children but with Gilgamesh, it wasn't simply affection, she snaps her fingers as the answer came to her never really seeing it until now. She like the others had watch father groom the man, tutoring the man on the inner workings of heaven, the earth, and the different factions. She realizes that father without a doubt had made his intentions known to them all. He had never school Michael on such things, her beloved brother simply fell into the role of General, leading the army of Heaven is his forte that's where he found his calling.

At first, when Azazel had openly defied their father and abandon Heaven with several other Seraphs she felt disappointment, anger, confusion at his actions. She felt so many things that when she spoke with her father about it the man given her a sad smile and said: "Azazel let his jealousy blind him, do not follow in his footsteps my child, You may feel angry but do not let it lead your actions." He patted her head and walked away.

Gabriel knew then to always control how she felt at least to keep her from doing something silly like abandoning their home. The humans thought they were emotionless tools of god that didn't feel or smite on command but in actuality, they were more alike than they thought except they have to keep certain serenity about themselves.

They get what the humans would call an emotional overload, they feel much emotions stronger and it could overwhelm them and cause them to make mistakes. When they felt hate its courses through their very being. She eyes the walking Adonis in front of her before looking straight ahead. When they feel the emotion love they get swallow whole by it, and with that, they don't know how to act and behave. The only answer is keeping a certain level of serenity when troublesome thoughts come, distract thy self, push the feelings away with those thoughts and you will remain serene and in control of your actions, let a cold logic be the answer to the many equations.

"Gabriel" The Angel was drag from her thoughts by the current king. She looks around and realizes they were in his private chambers. She watches as the man attempted to remove his golden breastplate only to sigh in annoyance, She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at his actions only to across the room and began untying the separate pieces of his gear. The blonde angel always wonders how the man had such fine and well-crafted armor and weapons.

"You should hire a couple of Servants, I'm sure my brother brave saints wouldn't mind having the honor of being your personal attendant." She places the breastplate on a humanoid dummy, design to hold his armor.

Gilgamesh let out an audible snort at the thought "I don't want any of those kiss asses around me." He

Comfortably slid into the chair at the table in corner of the bedroom and pours himself a glass of wine "Do you drink Gabriel?" The beautiful angel denies the offer and took her place across from him on the bed laying down and kicking her feet in the air playfully.

The king groans as he watches the woman shapely legs "God help me." He groans again at the minor twinge of pain. Gabriel hung her head from the side of his bed looking at him with her painfully naïve gaze not realizing what she was currently doing to him "Gabriel what is your insight on the underworld inhabitants?"He distracted himself by thinking about business.

Gabriel smiles serenely "We shouldn't host the gathering in the underworld, we should make them feel uncomfortable and show them that Heaven and the king run things around here now."

Gilgamesh frowns "I'm not opening the doors of heaven for them mongrels if that's what you are implying." The thought of those curs staining his pure city with there dirt is troubling.

The blonde angel frowns disapproving his disdain for the other factions "Control your feelings my king."She scolded him lightly and the king raised a brow at the action which she ignores and continues "and I was thinking of asking Yasaka to hold a banquet for the Oni faction and inviting the Grigori and Maou's but I don't think the current Maou's will listen or come to be honest." She stops wavering her feet around before turning right side up on the bed and sitting, her thighs open and letting her robes cover her modesty "What are you going to do about the current Maous?" She asks curiously.

The blonde King eyes her hungrily before sighing "What did God tell you all about me?" He answered with his own question before pouring another glass, observing the woman.

"Just that you were a human, God never interfered with Humans directly not until he made the sacred gears which he didn't do until after retrieving you so when he came back with a human soul it was quite shocking."

'Curious is my treasures is what gave the old man the idea for the sacred gears.' He lifted the glass to his lips 'I wonder…are my treasures greater than his?' He chuckles at the thought of finding out before focusing his attention back towards the busty blonde "In my time I was a king to a great and powerful city…Uruk." He pauses, His thoughts drifted towards his beloved servant Aya. The real reason why he wouldn't hire any servants, he wouldn't replace that woman "I had many journeys in my time as a hero…The first Hero and in my youth I had learned many lessons during each adventure." The gate of Babylon opens beside him and He retrieves a novel from the treasure "Apparently I am quite famous that they have written stories of my accomplishments some are true and some are false." He tossed the book back into the vault 'but yet they all are accurate when it comes to Enkidu'.

He sighs in the thought of his greatest friend, the act of recreating Enkidu would be so easy but doing so would mar his memories of the man. He learned a lot upon his best friend's death but creating another him would undo that lesson and if he selfishly created another Enkidu he would selfishly fall into other desires and doing whatever he wanted like taking the blonde woman before him. He frowns at his inner thoughts in disgust 'here I am thinking like those mongrels in the underworld. I will not become that man again.'

"Anyway, I have learned its other ways to remove someone from power than open conflict." His voice suddenly became colder.

Gabriel sat up straighter as a thought ran through her mind "Gilgamesh where are your…"

* * *

The Fortress of Leviathan

Ragged deep breathes echoes down the Halls of the great castle; it was the Joy of the Leviathan family an impenetrable fortress where the standing army of Leviathan had resided. Hundreds of battle-hardened troops trained and practice constantly in these very walls.

So why was the Lord of the Castle Leviathan himself were running down the hall in utter fear "Help!" the man yells as a chain whistle through the air, A blade in the weird shape of a nail sceptre slice clean through his arm and the man shouted in pain as blood spurted from the wound bathing the wall in crimson. He gritted his teeth and kept himself moving the corpses of his soldiers littered the halls. He ran towards the main doors glad that they were already open "There it is…I'm going to make it." The man laughs in happiness as he was only steps away. He closed his eyes only for his face to explode in pain as a foot collided with him. He grunts in pain as the impact sent him skidding down the hall where he came from. Leviathan held his face as bloodstream down his nostrils and from the corners of his lips "…Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this?" His energy exploded outwards as his fury started to overcome his fear only for him to puke up his blood. The satan look at his crimson life force in the palm of his hand "What is happening to me?"

"You are inside my blood fort Andromeda. I have erected it as soon as I started my attack. I am feeding off your and everyone else's energy inside it." He looks at the source of the voice and he gulp. A woman with long purple hair in a short black minidress that stop just pass her thighs and straining to hold back her large breast stalk forward her knee-high boots not making a peep. The woman held up her daggers and long chains shot around the man and she flicks her wrist and watches as the chains encased him up to his neck.

The devil struggles to breathe as his eyes grew wide as she drew closer to him "And who I am?" She slowly reaches up to her face "My King has ordered your demise, this is the lesson for breaking the King's peace" She removes her mask revealing her eyes. The man stares at two ruby rectangular iris, his heart began racing at the entrancing beauty the woman held and all feelings in his legs slowly began to fade and it crept up his body "I am Medusa." The woman's name was the last thing he ever heard. The chains tighten before shattering the petrified devil into dozens of smaller pieces. Medusa stares at her handy work "it is done, master." She fades into sparkles of purple.

* * *

**Heaven**

"My champions are out handling business as we speak." Gilgamesh smirks "As a king it is timing, one must forsake honor and play the game for life there are no second chances, you either win or you die." The words were cold and clipped and he knew he was channeling his older self but even he knew that sometimes the right path aren't always the good path and hoping for things to work out is not the way to go and hoping that the current maous will fall in line is absolute shit idea, even Gabriel could see that.

Unfortunately, he can't directly handle the situation himself without seeming like a tyrant since the other 3 maous didn't outright make any moves, they were most likely waiting to see how far Lucifer got before joining in but to go around that little problem he decided to send his Heroic spirits. They were the champions of his will, the warriors that didn't mind getting their hands dirty and disobeying rules. Michael was a powerful asset but the man would never willingly assassinate a man or woman who didn't make any hostile actions towards heaven itself. He was an honorable general but heaven didn't need an Honorable leader it needed a ruler. A King and that's why Adonai chose him, someone, who could make hard calls logically without maintaining the image of purity or total goodness.

He locks eyes with Gabriel and the woman nods in understanding at his actions. He observes her a bit more and he had noticed between Gabriel and Michael the woman was more flexible. A soft blush stains his cheeks before shaking those thoughts away, He meant in the morals department. Michael didn't contest his decision but his comment alone said volumes. He didn't approve of his action to eliminate the devils there at least not all of them.

Gilgamesh was making a statement and part of him knew that the Gremory boy will survive, a hunch telling him that the boy was harder to slay unlike others and with his survival, the story of his actions will spread across the underworld and put fear into the mongrels.

Gabriel on the other hand just lent her support on the matter not questioning it in the slightest. He ponders the woman she may look naïve but she was far from it, she had certain astuteness to her and with that thought, he needed to keep an eye on her.

"I'm sending a few of my warriors to eliminate the current Maous and plan to install the Anti faction generals as leaders of the Underworld, they will be easier to control."

Gabriel shivers, she knew she was more than capable of handling any high-class devils and even super devils, the 12 wings on her back weren't for a show but the warriors under Gilgamesh they were created for only one thing battle. They were simple, most appear like any other human being no devil wings or wings of angels but they were skilled in combat and magicks that she had never seen before, they were quite frightening.

* * *

**Underworld**

"Tch." A large claymore rips through the bodies of several devils as she lazily walks through the halls of Asmodeus manor "Pathetic devils." The armored knight carves a bloody path through the countless devils that tried to stop her. Another group stood in her path as the knight hefted the large blade on her shoulders "You idiots are keeping me away from my king." She vanishes as she releases mana around her form and almost as if teleporting appeared in front of the devils "SO HURRY UP AND DIE!" The woman shouted as she charges her way through the devils with reckless abandon. The two-handed sword lifted with her single hand dripping red as the devils shouted in horror as the woman massacre them all. She smiles as she came upon the final room she had to check, She kicks open the bedroom door and there in the corner cowering was Asmodeus.

"You must be Asmodeus." The woman's eyes widen confirming the knight statement "Look nothing personal."She threw the claymore and watches as the sword impaled the woman into the wall. "but my king wants you lot dead." The woman helmet disperses into mana revealing bright blonde hair and sea-green eyes "and besides I have to show King Gilgamesh that I'm better than my father in each and every way so when you go to the abyss let everyone know that Mordred sent you."The claymore glows a bloody red and arcs of electricity spark dangerously from the blade and a cruel smirk form on her lips as the blood began sputtering from between the woman's lips boiling as if being heated "Crimson Lightning." She utters the name of her attack releasing it from her famed sword Clarent watching as the woman exploded splattering across the room and leaving a gaping hole in the wall where the woman was impaled too.

"Tch I'll show king Gilgamesh that he won't need my father's power." She faded into red particles of mana "I'm more than enough."

* * *

A woman sat on a cliff overlooking a large villa, she crossed her legs and nibble on the apple she had brought with her from heaven. She had to thank her master for giving her life again, Gilgamesh practice the Art of Creation it brought something from nothing one may think that simply creating things were easy for gods and goddesses but the true power of it was behind the owner of the imagination of the power and exactly what he wanted. He had many books on each and every hero and legend that was ever written in his treasury. Gilgamesh stated to her once that it was filled with so many thing things that he lost track of how much junk was actually stored in it from notable weapons to everyday items like glass plates, whatever mankind made based off the teachings of Uruk went straight into that vault and many things were based off the technology of the ancient city as the world evolves so did his treasury and within that treasury were stories of Heroes like herself and all he had to do was simply read it and bring whoever to life with that power of his. She wonders if he could create himself a soft giggle elicited from her lips at the thought. She stood after finishing the snack and dust off her green and black dress, her animal ears, and tail twitches as she picked up the distant sounds of the dead forest behind her "This place is dreadful." As those words left her lips a smile form. The animal-shaped irises pick up her target entering their villa with a heavy guard no doubt aware of their comrades' tragic ends. She held out her hand and her mana form into her famed bow.

"My lovely Tauropolis: Bow of Heaven." She lowered the bow towards the ground giggling at the irony before raising it higher again. She charged her bow and her Mana arc-like electricity around her small form ' Okay Atalanta, it's just like riding a bike' She slows her breathing halting completely her eyes widen 'Wait a minute what if Apollo and Artemis don't respond I'll look like a total idiot.' Sweatdrop forms on the back of her head at the thought "Please work." She continues to charge her mana before releasing the arrow "I offer you this calamity!" The arrow ascended and continues to rise until she lost sight of it over the devils' villa.

Atalanta cheeks blush as nothing happens "This is so embarrassing." She mumbles to herself as she drops to her knees in disappointment, she wallowed in self-pity.

The sky grew brighter drawing her attention as if the Heavens fell and thousands of energy arrows fell from the miniature sun in the sky and a single arrow landed beside her. She blinks curiously before noticing a note on the arrow. she untied the note and read the contents 'Sorry been a while since anyone asked for our protection took us a minute to respond' a little emoji smiley face had a thumbs up and Atalanta smiles in delight she didn't lose the favor of Artemis and apollo. The arrows continue to rain down on the villa slaying every single devil within it and turning the structure itself into rubble.

"Thank you Artemis and Apollo." She knew well to thank the gods, one must never slight a god and showing unappreciation is definitely a way to do so "Now let's return to heaven."

* * *

**Heaven**

Gilgamesh yawns softly as he began to stand "All right Gabriel inform Michael of the change in plans, we're going with your idea. Send word to Yasaka and ask her if we can use her home as a neutral ground, be sure to be nice about it. I don't feel like tangling with a nine tail fox and contrary to popular belief I don't want to have to smite the Yokai faction because their leader felt insulted.

Gabriel stood and bows "My King." She smiles softly and left his room, moving to fulfill his orders.

**-Author Note-**

Hey Folks, I have listen to everyone concerns regarding rias and I'm taking that into considerating a lot of yall are High key right about her personality and actions but as you can see I'm not exactly sticking to canon lol but we'll see now that I think about it her presence amongst some of the stronger tiered women would definitely be lacking.

Anyway I revealed some of his Heroic spirits and I'm not going to pretend that I know every single Heroic spirit in the Fate series including the games so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to mention one and I'll look into them and Atalanta personality is Ocish because she will be taking more of a familial role to Gilgamesh as looking up to him as a role model/ father figure like angels see God as their father. Some of the Heroes will see Gilgamesh as more than a master.


	3. The Saint of Orleans

**-Before-**

Gilgamesh frowns as he walks beside Adonai, his golden armor shining bright as the sun beam down on the two traveling men.

"Why are we here old man?" The Blonde King rarely left Heaven since his death, he could count on one hand the number of times he has walked the earth. The first was when he checked on Aya a year after his death to make sure she had received the treasures he had left her which she did and that was the last time he bothered the woman definitely when he noticed the woman was somehow spiritually aware of his presence, She looked directly at him as he was masquerading as a plebian and began to approach him. He darted off as soon as the woman narrowed her eyes on him, and he changed into multiple people to follow her that day and somehow always knew when he was looking at her. He had to admit it was pretty creepy and of course, he told Adonai about it and the man eyes twinkle in amusement.

The second time was after Aya death and he approached her daughter Aela offering his condolences, he didn't even try to hide his presence though he knew to wear his armor would have a dead give away so he has forgone that attire all together and went in casual clothes and handed her personally a sack of gold. She was the eldest of Aya children and he didn't trust the father very much but then he doesn't trust anyone easily, He also had to admit Aela definitely had her mother genes but after the ceremony, he didn't stick around long and went back to Heaven.

Adonai told him that Aya lineage will live for a long time and most of them will have pretty good lives. He trusted in Adonai sight and made sure that was the last time, he checked on the woman lineage.

"I am meeting one of my children."The blonde King raised a brow at the man. He wasn't aware of the man having an angel living on earth and why the hell are they traveling through a military camp. The Knights and men at arms stood assuming the two finely dressed men were nobles doing an inspection of the camp.

"Milords." The peasants greeted them as they pass through towards the biggest tent in the camp. Adonai smiles as two heavily armored men stood outside the tent "Tell your leader that Adonai wishes to speak."

Gilgamesh crosses his arms in annoyance as a man went inside, He didn't like waiting on others it was something that he was unfamiliar with, even after spending much time in Heaven he still was accustom to being the man in charge even though now, it still was Adonai.

"Who we're meeting was my second option if you had refused." The twinkle in Adonai's eyes shined brightly as the knight exited and pull the flaps aside for the two of them to enter.

Gilgamesh smirks, He wonders what kind of second rate ruler would have been enough to replace him as he enters the tent only for his smirk to drop into a frown.

The second rate ruler is a damn angel, that was the only explanation he had for the long blonde hair woman standing at a war table. The woman's hair was braided neatly down her back and she wore a revealing skin-tight shirt that had the sleeves removed for maneuverability, a short skirt, and a silver sword is attached to her waist but small silver cross dangle around her neck. The woman's armor was thrown at the foot of the table and her bright blue round eyes look at him in curiosity. The angel peers at Adonai before bowing "Forgive me, father, I wasn't expecting you." The woman's voice was sweet and titillating to his ears and Gilgamesh couldn't help but glare at Adonai who held a wry smirk on his face.

'Forgive me father for I may sin.' He thought to himself before his lips grew into a charming smile "And who might you be?"He asks, the interest in his voice not veiled in the slightest.

Adonai chuckles "This is Jeanne D'arc, One of my most devout followers." Adonai looks over the woman and the affection and respect he had for the woman shown through his very eyes, piquing Gilgamesh's interest even more. God smiles sadly as the woman pours three cups of wine "My child here has set herself on a path that will surely end in a gruesome death soon." The woman didn't even flinch at his words "I have given her orders and she will complete them without fail to result in her being burn at a pyre."

Gilgamesh's eyes widen and his respect for the woman has greatly increased in that instant, Very few people see death and walk towards it. He himself spent time trying to beat it and he's a demi-god. The King of Heroes eyes narrow as he lifted the cup to his lips, he wanted her, that kind of faith and loyalty is rare, to die for someone or something that you believe is the ultimate sacrifice when a man or woman willingly give up what they know (Life) for the unknown (death) is quite a labor to bear by oneself "this war?" He asks.

"Must be done." Adonai Continues on "But for the matter that I've brought you here." Adonai looks between the two "I wanted the two of you to meet." He smiles grandfatherly as he stood between the two of them "She will be rewarded for her sacrifice and be gifted with a position by your side. I care not which place she takes but as long as she is part of your court. I will recreate her myself as I intend to do the same as I did with you onto her."

"what of your Seraph's?" Gilgamesh remembers the reception that he had received from the other angels and knows the same may happen to her.

The man took a seat and Gilgamesh frowns at the sight before him, when Adonai first came upon him in Uruk the man looked healthy and strong in his white robes, The Holy Aura the man exuded was overwhelming. He noticed a long time ago that Aura was beginning to wane. Gilgamesh had the feeling that the man was indeed dying and his final quest will push him over the edge. He only wishes the man would ask him for his help with this quest of his. He turns away slightly annoyed at the man and he met blue orbs, the two blondes at that moment share the same thoughts "When I die many of my children will fall, scared of the unknown you bring and seeking sanctuary within the ranks of Azazel."The god wet his lips with the wine "They will only damn themselves in the end."A frost crosses the man's eyes as Gilgamesh took in his words "Azazel is gifted yes but he is no true leader, many follow power but do not know power doesn't equal leadership."He waves his hand acrosses Jeanne's field map" To sacrifice hundreds for thousands, to deny yourself of want to satisfy everyone else, to stay faithful when everyone is calling you a sinner."He looks at Jeanne with that last sentence" my child couldn't even let go of his jealousy." Adonai frowns "Gilgamesh do not kill him unless you have to, take it as a request from a caring father for his wayward son."

Gilgamesh closes his eyes and he knew he wasn't a man to hesitate when it comes to culling a problem but just this once " Don't make it a habit of asking me things like this old man if he crosses me I will punish him…but I'll try and leave him in one piece." His face contorted in a grimace as if the words were a bad taste in his mouth.

The woman seated quietly across from the king couldn't help but giggle at his response, amusement dance in her bright eyes "Did that physically hurt you?" She couldn't help but laugh harder as his glare fix on her.

"Hush mongrel." He orders petulantly and she looks at him in surprise at the insult only to smirk ignoring it altogether, She was a simple farm girl and had to endure much worse insults than being called a mongrel and she notices from the way it flows off his tongue like it was second nature told her that it wasn't personal just a reaction and attempt to get her to break her cool. The glare he had fixed on her died down and he chuckles in amusement, realizing the woman wouldn't rise to his bait

Jeanne D'arc silently appraised the man, She had met with God a few times first when he set her upon this path and few times after when she really needed someone to talk but this was the first time he brought anyone with him. The man had perfect posture, He sat tall and proud with his perfect features and entrancing ruby eyes and the very second he stepped into her tent she could see that he was no ordinary man or angel, his aura screamed obey "Yes your grace." She taunted him.

Gilgamesh huffs in annoyance not wanting to admit, he enjoys those words leaving her lips.

Adonai's eyes brighten in amusement at the two blondes 'Such youth.' He chuckles already knowing how this is going to play out.

* * *

**-Now-**

Jeanne D'arc silently prayed in front of the wooden cross in the little run-down church "I was wondering when you would need me." The blonde battle maiden slowly stood as golden particles slowly form the sight of her King and friend "Gilgamesh." She greets the Ruler of Heaven warmly, She knew exactly who the man was unlike the angels of heaven who were vastly ignorant of human affairs until said king started repopulating the pearly city with the Souls of the fortunate.

She turns fully and lets a small smile grace her lips as the man floated above the floor refusing to touch the dust that litter the place "If I would have known you would make an appearance I would have clean the place first." She chuckles at the man aversion to grime.

He chuckles sardonically "Oh you would do that for me, Jean?"

The battle maiden walks towards him before taking a seat on a semi-clean bench "Anything for you, Your Grace."The words came out drily but she meant every single one.

His ruby gaze studies the woman and notices she wore a blue cloak over steel fitted armor that hugged her large chest and stopped at the top of her thighs underneath were black fitted shorts. The woman's legs were covered by blue thigh-length stockings and a large white cross was stitched into the cloak. He was glad she did away with that gaudy head plate it took away from the woman's beauty.

"I'm just merely checking on my favorite subject." He stated casually bringing a smile to her face as his roundabout way of showing affection. The man would never say anything remote to a compliment without having a sniping jab with it but if you understood the man well enough you learn what to take in and what to ignore.

Jeanne stretches out unknowingly drawing the man's attention to her large chest "When will you put down the sword and become one my brides Jean?" his words were lace in amusement but she had a feeling the man meant every word and she couldn't help but chuckle at his forwardness. She had come to learn that the man's morals were crafted on a gray tablet and he followed his own set of ambiguous rules, He was a complex individual that walks a fine line between the dark and light.

She had no doubt that to the denizens of heaven that this man was a hero, a role model, someone to strive and be like but to his enemies that he's the wrath of God himself which recently from what she been hearing is actually pretty accurate. She gave a coy smile before rubbing her hands across her sword "When you no longer need my sword, your grace." Then her smile shifted "Besides I vowed to love no one but the Lord himself…so I guess we're already married."

Gilgamesh snorted in amusement "You know I don't like the title Adonai left me." He rolled his eyes, the man still held disdain for gods "What are your plans?"

His friend frowns "I been hearing some disturbing rumors involving the church trying to turn kids into wielders of the Excalibur fragments." She notices his raise brow before chuckling "Not yours, the fake." He hmm in thought at the answer.

He watches as the woman stands and dust herself off, she turns to him and smiles "I should be off I have a long way to travel." He silently appraised the woman etching her face into his perfect memory.

"If you ever need me."The Gates of Babylon open beside him and a sword slowly slid out "Just pray." The gate closed as the woman nods thankfully and left the church.

Gilgamesh was very protective of that woman, the hardest thing he ever had to do was watch the beautiful woman burn at the pyre and she refused to stop praying even as her skin slowly burned away. He floated above her as support as the blonde prayed over and over again until life finally left her and he carried her soul to Adonai and not once did she look to him for help. She had accepted what was going to happen but he did not.

24 hours later, He turned that city to dust

He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he needed gratification and watching those smug bastards run away in terror as he rains steel down upon them did more than satisfied him, no one break his things and got away from it. Gilgamesh slowly opens his eyes removing himself from that memory.

"She's pretty." A deep voice stated casually and Gilgamesh fixed the intruder with a narrow glare, as he assessed the man that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"A cur like you shouldn't even be able to breathe the same air as her." The coldness in Gilgamesh shows the individual how much he didn't like him "Azazel."

The fallen angel stares back in amusements etched onto his lips but none of it met his eyes, his jet black wings displayed proudly on his back and he was clothed casually in a maroon long coat and pair of grey slacks "Why the cold reception brother?"

Gilgamesh eyes ran over Azazel and he sniffs in disgust "I see your fashion sense hasn't gotten better but I didn't expect much from a traitorous rat."

Azazel sneers " that's rich coming from Father's pet project, he was a fool for wasting so much time on you."

Gilgamesh continues to stare at Azazel, the only angel he truly couldn't stand "if it weren't for that so call fool, your entrails would be decorating this church." Gilgamesh calms himself "You let your lust and jealousy dictate your actions." A wry smirk crossed Gilgamesh's lips "Did you really think we didn't notice?" his eyes grew frosty and he wanted to hurt this man and since he couldn't do it physically "You wanted Gabriel, did you not?" He didn't wait for the angel to answer "Our beautiful and lovely Gabriel, she is quite the sight isn't she? You should know she is quite gorgeous when she lays in my bed with her legs in the air and that amazing smile she has when we're together." He smirks coldly knowing the man's perverted mind would finish for him even though that wasn't how it happened.

Azazel energy exploded and Gilgamesh wasted no time in shooting a regular steel sword from his gates impaling the man by his wing to the wall, The blonde King chuckles darkly " Don't tempt me Mongrel, I would hate to have to tell our beloved Gabriel that I have shredded you like swiss cheese." The King of Heroes turns away from the Fallen angel before disappearing in particles of gold.

"See you around Mongrel." Gilgamesh taunted one last time before returning to Heaven.

**-Author Note-**

You guys don't know how many times I redid this chapter lmao it had so many different openings but to clear a few things up. I'm changing the timeline think of it as alternate universe if you have too, The Great war ended 20 years before the start of canon (Highschool DxD) So Rias and company hasn't been born yet, The church is currently experimenting on children but it hasn't gone to the length as it has in the series yet.

Okay to answer a few questions and responding to the readers' time. I rather put author notes at the bottom so if you don't feel like reading this shit you won't have to scroll past willy nilly to get to the actual story rofl I know from experience, sometimes I am like fuck a long author note. When I'm reading a story.

**VGBlackwing**

To respond to your comment, writing Gilgamesh is difficult asf at least for me lol, I don't want to take him to much out of his character but at the same time, we all know he's a bit of a…dick, gotta make him somewhat likable for the ladies at least on the Fate/ Stay Night side of things. I mean The DxD women may go for the super perve shit but Gil to damn cool for that. So think of him as a mixture of the wise king from grand order and himself from Fate/Zero but for the rest of your comment (^_^) I plead the 5th.

**Louis XII **

I originally had an idea for a romance between the two but after a bit of thought, You guys are kinda right in that regard lmao Gilgamesh wouldn't give a crap about her so I'm modifying on that idea and using her as another way. I'll get around to untagging her soon so I won't give anyone the wrong impression.

**Ghostly**

Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it mate and to answer your question. 1. They'll be his peacekeeping force, Gilgamesh is too proud and arrogant to willingly have bodyguards but it will be times when they insist on it. 2: I have covered why he wouldn't create enkidu in the previous chapter lol.

**Miki**

Lmao yeah, he does have a thing for Arturia in canon but it's kinda difficult to write it in unless I play with her personality and she's like a favored character so one wrong move the hounds will swarm me lmao I'll explain the process on his creating the Heroic Spirits in the next chapter I supplemented her for Modred for now and leaving her involvement ambiguous.

**Kevin J**

Your cool man lol but nah Issei is going to have a part but he won't be getting a harem and the main focus will stay on Gilgamesh. I rarely jump around to different characters but I may have to every now and then to move somethings along. I won't treat this shit like game of thrones where it's a different character focus each chapter lmao

**TrueVirt**

Lmao I looked her up and yeah she is pretty hot (T_T)

**Anti- Weeb**

Lol I'm definitely working on that, I sent a few messages to different Betas (still learning how the Beta thing works on this tbh) but I would definitely appreciate the help if one of my readers sign up for the position I know I'm probably making everyone eyes bleed lmfao.

**King Allen **

Gilgamesh is running Heaven, earth and now the underworld. He feels like all of that belongs to him despite what the devils may think (I specifically left that out when Adonai was telling Gilgamesh what was required of him.) Gilgamesh feels like any conflict within the underworld could spill over to earth. The angels are ignorant of Gilgamesh's lineage since many of them stay away from mankind and don't know the history of Uruk and he doesn't feel the need to enlighten them.


End file.
